The Tenth Anniversary
by mokakenobi
Summary: Ten years after TPM Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan attend the celebrations on Naboo. Obi-Wan doesn't like it... Obidala!


A/N: I wrote this fic for the Obidala Fan Forum challenge.

Ten years after TPM Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are invited for the celebrations on Naboo

Qui-Gon has survived Naboo. No Anakin here , and there is no rule of non-attachment.

* * *

**The Tenth Anniversary**

Obi-Wan Kenobi was as furious as a Jedi Knight allowed himself to be. After months being on exhausting missions his former Master had arranged for another one. They were on their way to Naboo. The Queen had invited them to celebrate the tenth anniversary of her planet's liberation, and Qui-Gon and he were supposed to attend as guests of honor. Obi-Wan hated missions like that and Qui-Gon should have known that. But his former Master seemed to enjoy the prospect of being on a trip, which was more a vacation than a mission.

Qui-Gon entered the galley sitting down next to him. He had to smile at seeing his former Padawan grumbling.  
"You don't like going there, do you?"

Obi-Wan looked up, "You know that, Qui-Gon. I hate being on missions without purpose."

"But there is a purpose. The Noobian feel honored by our attendance to their celebrations. We are their heroes especially you, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan frowned, "But this is a vacation, not a mission. And you know I don't like to be anyone's hero," he replied.

Qui-Gon had to laugh, "You can't prevent, what people see in you. And regarding the vacation, I think you have earned yourself one after being in the field for months."

"I still don't like it," Obi-Wan grumbled.

Qui-Gon grinned mischievously, "This hasn't to do with Senator Amidala's letters, has it?"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, trust Qui-Gon to come up with that. "Master," he replied with a sigh of exasperation, "we did agree to drop this subject."

Qui-Gon didn't stop smiling. Obi-Wan had received transmissions from the Queen regularly during the last ten years. At the beginning he had seemed to enjoy his friendship with the young woman, but over the years Qui-Gon had noticed that his former Padawan grew more and more reluctant to talk about it. Three years ago the transmissions had ended.

* * *

The ballroom was bathed in candlelight and everyone was dancing. Everyone except of Obi-Wan who stood at the side observing his former Master, who seemed to enjoy himself immensely, dancing one round after another. Obi-Wan had danced the first two rounds, one with the Queen, the other with a handmaiden because it would have been impolite to refuse. But now he was relieved that he could stand here. He felt awkward because of the admiration he felt from the others. Especially the female guests who seemed to enjoy his company a little bit too much for his liking. The music ended and Qui-Gon approached him.

"Stop brooding, my Padawan, and enjoy yourself," he said once more with a bright grin on his face.

Obi-Wan had been irritated about that grin since they had left Coruscant. He couldn't understand why his former Master would enjoy this so much.

"I'm not brooding," he replied wryly, "and I am enjoying myself."

"Oh yes, one can see that, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said laughing, "you refused all other offers to dance and you're standing here with a sour expression on your face," once more he grinned, "Look there on the other side, do you see the Senator? I think she wouldn't turn you down, if you asked her to dance."

Obi-Wan wasn't able to control himself any longer, "Listen, Qui-Gon, I don't want to dance and I don't want to enjoy myself. I want this to be over and get home."

Without awaiting a response he turned around practically fleeing the ballroom to get fresh air.

Outside on the terrace he breathed in and out slowly, trying to regain his composure. He was angry. Why was Qui-Gon doing this to him? It had cost him dearly to banish all thoughts, about Padme Amidala from his mind. After Naboo he had been happy to pursue a friendship with this extraordinary young woman, who had helped him so much while Qui-Gon was recovering from their encounter with the Sith. She had been very compassionate and during their conversations he finally had been able to to cope with his feelings of guilt.

During the years after his return to Coruscant they had continued to exchange transmissions and as it had been getting more and more difficult to talk to each other while he had been on missions, they had begun to write letters.

The memories about their deep friendship evoked a sad smile in Obi-Wan. From letter to letter, his feelings towards the young Queen later Senator, had changed. He had realized he was falling in love with her. He had thought about revealing his feelings to her. But then she had written him about a young man of a noble house of Naboo, who seemed to be in love with her. His heart ached at the memory. He had realized that she deserved a man who would be with her, not a Jedi who wouldn't have time for her while being on missions. He had responded more and more rarely and after a year there had been no letters between them anymore. It had taken him two years to get over it. Every time he had been grounded at the temple he had to fight against the urge to simply take out his com-link and get in touch with her. Thousands of meditation sessions had finally helped to release his feelings and cope with the loss, but a tiny ache remained. A constant reminder to this love which wasn't meant to be.

He sighed in despair. Being here, seeing her smile was simply too much. All these long buried feelings came back to him, when he looked into these expressive brown eyes. She had been distant since he and Qui-Gon had arrived. On the one hand, he was relieved about that, but on the other hand he ached to take her in his arms, to ask her forgiveness and to explain it to her.

He turned around looking into the ballroom, where things finally seemed to come to an end. He was able to leave now, no one would take an offense and tomorrow they would leave this planet and Padme Amidala. He would return to the temple and come to terms with his feelings once again. Everything would be all right.

* * *

Padme Amidala was irritated, she had hoped to make things right between herself and Obi-Wan Kenobi. When the Queen had suggested to invite Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon she had been happy to finally get an opportunity to speak with him. She wanted to know, why he had broke up the contact. It had been a slow progress, his letters were coming more rarely then ceasing to come at all. She knew him too well, to accept he would have done that without reason. Obi-Wan Kenobi wasn't the man who simply forgot about his friends. She had planned to get an explanation here, but since the Jedi had arrived he had been stiff and distant towards her and her pride prevented her from approaching him on her own. Yes, she was angry about him, but more so about herself. The celebrations were about to end, and tomorrow the Jedi would leave and above all he had disappeared for now. He had been standing at the other side of the room for the whole evening, but suddenly he had left and the chance to speak to him was gone.

Qui-Gon Jinn approached her inclining his head, "Milady, would you give me the honor to share this dance with me,' he said politely.

She smiled happily at him, at least Obi-Wan's former Master seemed to have manners, "I would be delighted, Master Jinn."

They began to dance a slow dance together. After a few steps Qui-Gon looked at her and said, "Milady, may I ask you a personal question?"

She nodded, "Master Jinn, please call me Padme. After what we've been through together, it feels awkward to me to be formal. I'm pleased to answer your questions."

He smiled warmly, "Then you should call me Qui-Gon. As for my question I'd really like to know, why your contact with my former Padawan had come to an end."

She swallowed deeply, "I... it's...," she began to stutter, "Honestly I don't know the reason. He suddenly stopped writing me. Well not suddenly but you could say he diminished the contact slowly but apparently enough."

Qui-Gon nodded thoughtfully, "And are you able to explain, why he has done it? It seems unlikely for Obi-Wan to simply break up."

She shook her head, "No, I don't know why he did it. I wanted to talk to him here, but he behaves so distant. I assume he doesn't want to speak to me."

"We Jedi are taught not so assume anything, Padme," Qui-Gon replied, "May I ask what you feel for Obi-Wan? Is this friendship worth a risk?"

"It is, Qui-Gon. I like him very much, I even thought one day I'd love him. And I thought my feelings were reciprocated. I wrote him about a young man who was interested in me one day. I hoped he would reveal his feelings then."

Qui-Gon laughed at that, "You tried to make him jealous?" Then he became serious, "Padme, I know my Padawan very well, he would do anything for those he loves. Even if it means to hurt himself. He certainly did that often enough during our relationship. Maybe he wanted you to have a life with a man who loves you and didn't want to get in the way."

She looked at him an astonished expression in her eyes, "I can't imagine he'd do that. I wasn't even interested in this man," she trailed off contemplating what Qui-Gon had said, then she looked up, "Where is he?"

Qui-Gon smiled satisfied, "He is outside. I think he will leave in a few moments so you have to hurry."

He let her out of his arms and she turned to leave. He took her arm, "And Padme," he said, "I'm sure your feelings don't deceive you, he likes you very much. I noticed how difficult it was for him after your contact had ended." He winked at her and she gave him a grateful smile.

* * *

Obi-Wan looked at he palace garden one more time, taking in the scent of the flowers. A scent which reminded him so much of the moments he had shared with Padme here. He shoved these thoughts aside and decided to leave.

"Obi-Wan," he heard a voice from behind. His heart stopped in his chest. Slowly he turned around and was met with the beautiful sight of the woman he loved.

"Padme," he said with a soft tone.

"I...," she trailed off, then continued, "Please do you have a minute? I'd really like to talk to you."

He swallowed deeply, he hadn't expected her to approach him. Slowly he nodded knowing well he wasn't able to escape.

She smiled and his heart skipped. She took his arm and they walked down into the garden.

"Obi-Wan, I think you owe me an explanation," she said after a moment of silence.

He inhaled sharply he hadn't thought she would get straight to the point like this. He wasn't able to think of an answer.

She noticed his helplessness, "Please be honest with me. I need to know why you stopped writing. I've missed you so much since then. I can't let you leave without knowing what happened."

He looked into her eyes and saw a shimmer of despair in them. He felt he needed to explain and he knew she wouldn't accept a lame excuse.

"Padme, I wasn't able to continue our friendship. Not as a, you know, friendship," he tried to begin. She placed her hand on his arm encouraging him to continue.

"I... I began to fall in love with you and I thought it would be best to stay away from you," he felt the strength this admission cost him and sat down on the next bench taking her with him. Then he took her hands in his.

"I didn't want to destroy our friendship but I couldn't endure seeing you and hearing from you as a friend. Not after you told me you were about to have a relationship with this man."

She shook her head, "Why didn't you tell me? I would have had the choice between you and him if you had."

He felt tears in his eyes. So she had felt something for him. But hadn't that been the reason for him to cease writing?

"I couldn't do that. What choice would that have been? Deciding for a life with me, a Jedi who risks his life every day, who wouldn't be there if you needed him? Being together with someone who has dedicated his life to the Republic is no choice. I was happy for you to have found someone you were able to share your life with."

She nodded, "Assuming I loved this man you'd be right. But aren't you Jedi taught not to assume anything?"

He was stunned. She was right he wasn't supposed to act on assumptions. He should have asked her, he should have told her. He locked eyes with her not able to say anything.

"I didn't love him. I wanted to push things between us, Obi-Wan. I fell in love with you and I wanted to know if you felt the same. I'm sorry I shouldn't have done it that way." She looked down in shame.

He placed his hand on her shoulder, "No, Padme," he said, "you have nothing to be ashamed of. I should have asked you. It's me who was wrong. I'm sorry I've done that to you. I loved you so much and I thought I did the right thing, but it wasn't."

She looked up love shining in her eyes and in this moment he wasn't able to resist any longer. Carefully he took her head in his hands and placed his lips tenderly on hers. She responded to the kiss eagerly and he wasn't able to stop.

After an eternity they separated both panting overwhelmed by the intensity of their feelings.

"I love you, Padme," he said solemnly.

She lay her head on his shoulder, "And I love you Obi-Wan. It's good to be finally home."

He hugged her fiercely and swore to himself to never let her go again.

* * *

On the terrace stood Qui-Gon Jinn, a smile on his face. The two figures in the garden seemed oblivious to their surroundings engaged in a passionate embrace. This had been a very successful tenth anniversary. Satisfied he turned around leaving the two lovers alone.


End file.
